


Of best friends and their hot roommates

by Tonyswar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Pepper Potts, Domestic Avengers, M/M, Meet-Cute, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonyswar/pseuds/Tonyswar
Summary: Tony leaves home to study at MIT at age 16. On his first day there he meets Rohdey's roommate, Bucky. Who he might have a tiny crush on.How will things go for our favourite genius omega?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. The meet cute.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [falling like the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198838) by [complicationstoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/complicationstoo/pseuds/complicationstoo). 



> Hey guys, it's Becky again. 
> 
> This is my first try at a multi chapter fic and i really hope you like it.  
> This fic is not beta read and english isn't my first language so there may be some mistakes. (If you see any, feel free to point them out in the comments) 
> 
> Tags and rating may change in the future. :) 
> 
>   
> Some facts about this fic:  
> Tony is 16, almost 17  
> Bucky is 19  
> Rhodey is 19  
> Steve is 18

Tony was scared.  
Dont get me wrong he was estatic about going to MIT to study physics, but he was concerned after all.  
He was going to be the youngest student on campus and an omega at that. 

At least he had Rhodey, his childhood best friend who lived in a shared apartment close to campus, since he went to Northeastern University. 

Rhodey is also the one who's supposed to be picking him up at the train station.  
Problem is, he's not there.  
Tony checked the entire station at least four times already but his alpha best friend is nowhere to be found and won't answer any of his calls. 

So Tony decided it was easiest to just order a cab to Rohdey's place, where he's supposed to stay for the first week until he was ready to move in his dorm. 

Tony couldn't believe how hard it is to get a cab while trying not to get dripping wet, in this devilish april weather.  
He manages to catch a cab just a few seconds before the storm really hits and is glad that he made it inside before, what he dramatically called, 'the end of the world' started.

Less than half an hour later the cab driver stops in front of a clean looking building and helps Tony with his luggage. While it may not be much, only two small cases stuffed with all kinds of clothes and part of his nest that he took with him to make the move easier on him, they're still to heavy for tiny, 16 year old, omega Tony to carry up two sets of stairs. 

The omega pays the driver as they stand on the door step of apartment 3b and wishes him a good day.

Then, he just stood at the apartment door trying to figure out what to do next, when suddenly the door opens in his face and a tall beefy alpha almost stepped on him.

The blonde noticed him right away and stares at him with suspicion in his eyes. 

"Who are you?" Blond and buff demands to know.  
"Hey, my name is Tony, I'm here for James. Is he in right now?" Tony smiled politely, not showing how intimidated he really felt.  
"Yeah, right. How do you know him?" The alpha grilled him.  
"We- uhm kinda grew up together. If you could just tell him I'm-"  
"Ah I don't think so, man. I know everybody he grew up with and you're not it." Tony was starting to panic at that tone of voice.  
"Uhm I-I'm sorry." He couldn't get out much more of a sentence with the way the huge alpha was glaring at him.  
He was easily 6'1 and with that about 6 inches taller than Tony. 

There comes noise from inside the apartment and soon after the door opens to reveal an other alpha, this one a solid 6ft, with shoulder length brown hair that looks super soft, and a worried frown on his face. 

"Hey! What's going on here?" He looks at the blonde mountain of muscle.  
"This kid claims to know you. I've never seen him around so I-" The blonde starts but is immediately cut of by the other alpha turning to Tony.  
"Look, I don't recall having met you before and I would have definitely remembered you. What's your name?" He asked, confusion and joke in his voice.

"I-i think there has been a misunderstanding. I don't know you, I'm looking for a friend but I must have gotten the wrong apartment and I'm really sor-" Tony really just wanted to turn around and flee now. But the taller brunette once again shushed him. 

"I didn't get your name, do you think you could repeat it for me, please?" He smirked. That bastard down right smirked!  
"I-I's Tony, Tony Stark." He stuttered. Terrified to no end. 

"Oh, that makes sense, you're Jim's best bud. He told me he would pick you up today. Where is he, by the way?" He broke out into a big, wide smile, laughing kindly. 

"Uh, I don't know I was kinda hoping you could tell me. He wasn't at the train station to pick me up and he wouldn't answer my calls so I just called a cab... I can leave if you want-"  
"Oh no stay, it's alright. I'm sorry Steve here gave you a hard time. Come on in." Another one of these handsome grins. "You're drenched, you must be cold. I can make you some tea if you want. Or coffee, we have some of that too." He rushed to help Tony with his coat.  
"Coffee would be great, thank you." Tony tried to get his voice to stop shaking but he couldn't quite master it yet.

The brunette alpha politely told him where to put his clothes and carried his luggage over to the huge couch, just next to the door.

After blond muscle guy- Steve- that was his name, left, the alpha offered some dry clothing and lead the omega to change in the bathroom.

So there Tony was now, on the sofa in a ligh blue sweater and gray sweats, all of it way to big on his small frame, sitting next to a strange alpha that smelled so much like those clothes he was wearing.  
Like pine and moss but something spicy almost like cinamon, tingling in his nose. 

"So you must be James too?" Tony tried joking, not quite hitting that right note.  
"I am actually", he chuckled, "But I go by Bucky. Look, doll, I'm really sorry about Steve he can be quite a bit overprotective and he didn't know Rhodes' given name was James, he goes by Jim around here." He sounded really apologetic and was looking at Tony with so much care in those baby blue eyes.

"Ha, alright then, I didn't know Rhodey's roomate was a James too, so yeah." This time it sounded light, maybe even a little teasing. Then he let out a big yawn. 

"Doll, it's getting late and it sounds like you had a rough day, why don't you sleep on the couch tonight. We can worry about the rest tomorrow. Alright?" Bucky tried his very best not to coo at sleepy Tony, it might have been the hardest task ever accomplished. 

"Uhm, I'm sorry but would you mind staying to watch a movie or something. I know it's stupid but I don't think I can sleep without knowing whether Rhodey is fine or not. I would prefer to stay up and see if he comes home sometime soon." Tony blinked up shyly at Bucky, those huge brown doe eyes already heavy with the need to sleep. 

"Sure, no problem." Bucky did coo this time, but no before turning around, so Tony would notice. "What do ya wanna watch?" 

"I don't care. Just no horror or action stuff, please. Those are horrible." The small omega frowns at that thought. 

"Alright then, Disney coming right up." He smiles knowingly. "What'd ya prefer? Brave or Frozen? I got moana too." He leaves to go to the kitchen just a few feet away, leaving the door open. 

"Let me think real quick" there are some cute wrinkles on his forehead, as he pretends to think about it. "Moana is always worth another watch," the following smile was infectious. 

"Alright then, here we go." The alpha calls out as he comes back into the room, arms loaded with all kinds of snacks. To Tony, who, even for an omega, has a massive sweet tooth, it's paradise. There's popcorn, little chocolates, some sour gummies and even Nerds. But what Tony is most happy about is the carefully arranged plate full of fruit, there's some mellon, raspberries, bananas and even some dragon fruit. And the very best thing? The chocolate and caramel sauce, just for dipping in fruit. That's what heaven looks like, Tony decided. 

Bucky seats himself right next to the omega on the couch and as they settle in he even let's Tony lean back on him. 

After eating the entire fruit plate and half of the other stuff, Tony slowly slips into sleep, his whole body now resting, back to chest, on Bucky. 

The alpha noticed soon after but decided to finish the movie. Somehow he manages to nod of too, not even realizing it. 

That's how they both sleep trough the night, snoring and (in Tony's case) purring softly.


	2. The morning after.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We last saw Tony and Bucky fast asleep on the couch together... But what happens when Rhodey comes home and gets the wrong idea?  
> \---->

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this is such an short little chapter, there's more coming, I promise. I just need some time since I'm back to school now :)) 
> 
> Hope you guys understand and that you like this chapter even though its a little short (like tony)

It was early morning when Rhodey came home. Well coming home at painful hours in the morning, most people would be quiet, regarding their roommates but Rhodey didn't seem to have gotten that message. 

The door flew open, at 5:27am, with a loud sound where it hit the wall. 

The two sleeping figures on the couch jump out of sleep.

Tony is sitting up in Bucky's lap, sleepy look in his eyes. Bucky is holding him protectively, growling a warning at the alpha coming near his defenseless omega- well not his omega but his cute little crush, who he really wants to impress, and protect. 

Rhodey, of course, immediately reacts to the alpha growling at him over his 'little brother', snarling even louder to overpower the possible threat to the omega under his protection. 

"Wuz gowin' on?" Tony asked, still half asleep. He turns on Bucky's lap and blinks at him with heavy eyes. "C'n we go back t'sleep"

Normally Bucky would be victim to the omegas cute look and behavior, but with a possible threat standing next to him, he doesn't have time to coo over the doe eyed omega. 

"What the fuck? Hey, hey, hey what are you doing with my baby brother?" Jim's voice is close to yelling still growling under his breath. "Tony? Hey Tones are you okay?" This time his voice is softer.

"Mh? Oh hi platypus." Tony smiles happily. "Where've you been? I was worried" He sounds more awake and aware now. 

Bucky finally stoped growling as he noticed that Rhodes wouldn't be a threat to them. He leans back on the couch again, and tony immediately follows, leaning back on him once again.

"I'm so sorry Tony, I didn't forget to pick you up but this girl I'm hanging out with recently got us arrested because of a stupid bar fight and I couldn't get out until now. It's a long story." Rhodey sounds apologetic, so Bucky is less mad at the alpha, leaving a pretty omega,on his own.  
Rohdey once again looks confused, "What are you guys doing? Did he try something on you Tony? Are you okay?" 

"Relax Honeybear, I'm fine. We were just watching a movie, and fell asleep waiting for you." He gets up and wobbles over to Jim. "Are **you**alright? You're the one who was stuck in jail over night." Tony's omega nature compelled him to fuss over the brotherly alpha. 

"Nah, I'm fine. Don't worry" Rhodey lets the topic slide. 

Bucky, now alone on the warm couch, still a little protective over tony, holds his arms out so Tony can fall back into his hug, but the omega doesn't. The alpha tried not to pout at that but that's hard.

\---

Some time later, after they all got up and cleaned up a little, Bucky decided to make breakfast for them.

"Pancakes and fruit work for you?" His voice is filled with admiration for the omega still blinking a little sleepy at him with pleading eyes. 

"Yes but can we have chocolate too?" Those puppy dog eyes again.

"So chocolate chip with berries?" He smiles cheeky.

Tony, who wasn't used to alphas actually listening to him just nodded dumbfounded, a shy little smile on his lips.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this is such an short little chapter, there's more coming, I promise. I just need some time since I'm back to school now :)) 
> 
> Hope you guys understand and that you like this chapter even though its a little short (like tony)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> To be continued. (SOON)
> 
> Kisses, Becky :) <3 
> 
> Ps. Prompts or wishes for future chapters/fanfics sent to @starkshopes on instagram or post in the comments section :)


End file.
